


Don't Make Me Smack You

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is just full of facts. Morgan has little patience. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Smack You

"A local neighborhood cat is the same as a psychotic break?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"A cat will eat anything it can catch. Rats, birds, even small dogs if at all possible." Reid nodded. "An unsub near a psychotic break is worse."

"Obviously." Morgan snorted. "People can kill people. But that has nothing to do with cats."

"But-"

"Don't make me smack you."

"But-"

"Reid."

"I-"

"Seriously, just don't."

"But-"

Morgan grabbed Reid's face gently before kissing him forcefully. After a few seconds, he pulled away, his dark eyes sparkling. "Seriously, the next one will be a fist." He stood up and walked away. Reid grinned, a shy blush on his cheeks as he touched his lips shyly, before following quietly, knowing he could probably get away with a few more facts.


End file.
